Take Control
by DarkWolf9874
Summary: Legolas comes back to Middle-Earth, and Eldar comes to a different realm. Now they are thrown together in a quest much like the first. Who will they look to for comfort? Much better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Legolas returns from across the seas, and finds a new quest. Eldar comes from the future and finds well........not much. But what happens if these two are thrown into a quest together with 7 other companions and maybe another?????? Will they find new friends? Enemies? Or something more?

Rating: PG-13 for mild language and some other stuff

**Take Control **

Chp. 1 The Beginning  
Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood landed on the shore returning with Gandalf the White to stop this new evil that they fear will soon come.  
  
"Legolas, you must leave that name behind you shall take the name Eäráng now. Meet me in Rivendel as soon as you can first travel to Gondor and rouse the king and his son," Gandalf looked into the shadows as if he feared someone was listening, "the One Ring lives on." He said this in a quiet voice because it was quite evil.  
  
"But Frodo cast it into the fire." Said Legolas as if he were as sure as if he was breathing.  
  
"No, no it was not. Frodo told me the whole story in the Grey Havens. It was not cast willingly. Gollum and Frodo knocked it off the cliff. Neither one wanted it destroyed. This served as a portal to the other realm. Eäráng, make haste to Gondor. Do not linger and tell no one of who you are not even the King."  
  
"Yes Gandalf, what of you? Where will you be?"  
  
"I will be with the one who carries the Ring. The 9 will be sure to return now that the Ring has."  
  
"I thought they were dead. And what of the one Eowyn gave her life to kill."

"Eowyns attempt was in vain. Only a bow can kill him. As for the 9 they went into the other Realm searching for the one who now carries their trinket."  
  
"Another Realmer carries the ring?" Legolas spat out, "We are doomed indeed"  
"Do not be so sure, Eäráng. You must learn to forgive the other Realmers only one has ever hurt you and it was your fault to begin with."  
  
With this Eäráng rode off on his horse before Gandalf could say anything else.  
  
"It was your fault to begin with, my dear boy. No one else's," Gandalf muttered as he rode off in the other direction towards the Shire, where the doom of Middle-Earth was about to begin.

"What is your name, Elf?" the hobbit they came to know as Drigger Dol asked.

"Elizabeth is my name and in case you were wondering this is Johnny." I answered.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, those names are no good here." Drigger answered. He sat thinking in his chair for awhile until he showed signs of sleeping.

"This is no use Johnny, let's just go." I made my way to the door. God what a stupid race, Hobbits, the only thing that they are good for is eating and drinking.

All of the sudden everything went black, but only for a few minutes. I quickly got up and cursed loudly in Elfish. Stupid Hobbit holes so small.

"I've got it. Elf come here," still a bit shaken up from hitting my head I obeyed Driggers command. I walked over and looked at the Hobbit who was short even for Hobbit standards and had the largest recorded feet. "You shall be called Eldar meaning "Elf" in your language. And you young Hobbit look a lot like the one who possessed the ring before, Frodo shall be your name."

He got up and walked over to the chest and got out 2 small cloaks and a bigger one. Then he said, "We must go to Rivendell right away."

Then from the door came a knock. "Mr. Dol, you let me in here right this instant," came a deep voice from outside.

"Gandalf, its you is it not?" cried Drigger happily running towards the door.

"Of course it's me, who else would be here?"

Drigger opened the door and let in a tall man covered in a grey cloak into his home. "Where is the man with the ring?" Gandalf asked hurriedly.

"She-Elf, Gandalf. Not man," Drigger corrected, leading Gandalf to his guests.

"Oh really, so I suppose you are.......Fro..do?????" Gandalf suddenly noticed the Hobbit standing near me.

"No, uhhhh well sort of. I mean that's my name, but I am not that Frodo," he said slowly, seeing the confused look on the old mans face. "I'm from the....other realm, or my realm or something."

"Yes, yes, that's enough." Gandalf said wearied with all of his incessant babbling, "So you have the ring. What is your name?"

"Eldar," I answered.

"Ok, Eldar, we must leave immediately for Rivendell."

I saw him walk to the door and beckon for us to follow, but all of the past days events caught up with me and I black out leaving the world of consciousness behind.

Eäráng road Lightfoot as swift as wind towards The City of Kings in Gondor. "_Rima a'Gondor, Mellonmin" _(Run to Gondor, my friend). Lightfoot ran swiftly over many rivers and across many lands.

Eäráng rode until he saw the gates and rode swiftly towards Minis Tirinth. A horn sounded and the gates slowly opened. He rode through the gates and up to the top level of the city.

He quickly hopped off his horse and hurried towards the door.

"Halt, who are you and what is your business with King Aragorn?" asked who must have been the Captain of the Guard.

"Forgive me, I am but a humble man," he told them since he was hooded and cloaked they could not tell he was elf. "I bring word to the King and his son from Gandalf the White, who has returned from across the sea."

"You may see the King," the Captain told him. Eäráng made his way towards the door. "But Lady Arwen is there too try not to interrupt anything." Eäráng stopped dead. "Is their something wrong?" the Captain, known as Faramir, asked him.

For awhile Eäráng did not answer, "No, but I don't want to interrupt anything," he answered in a quiet voice.

"No, go on in. Nothing is more important then a message from Gandalf," said Faramir.

He walked towards the door. Another guard approached and said, "Your weapons, sir." Eäráng quickly put down his bow and arrows, and two knifes, then proceeded into the throne room.

He walked towards the King, Queen, and who must have been there son, Eldarian. Eäráng smiled at the sight, the boy looked and sat like his father.

"Hail, Aragorn, King of Gondor," he said bowing low.

Aragorn looked away from his wife, whom he was deep in conversation with, "And who might thee be?" Aragorn said in a kingly voice.

"Only a humble man, who is a Ranger much as you once were, my King. However I bring tidings from Gandalf the White, who has returned from across the sea," he said bowing low again.

"Let me here them, oh humble man," said Aragorn in tone of mockery.

Eäráng raised his head and spoke, "Gandalf has come back across the sea to confront an evil we long thought destroyed. The Great Eye lives on, growing in the gathering Darkness."

"But Mordor has been completely destroyed years ago," said Aragorn, whom did not believe this so-called "Ranger".

"When was the last time you sent a patrol through Mordor, a few years ago?? Sauron lives on and so does the Ring, no it was not destroyed, and Sauron brought in tens of thousands of orcs and Uraki only a few months ago. You have not been watching your borders well My Lord, even in times of peace," he said half laughing at his old friends incapability to rule over Gondor.

"Who are you to question my rule, "Ranger"? And what does Gandalf want of me?" Aragorn asked getting more furious by the second. When Eäráng did not answer for awhile, Aragorn commanded, "Speak quickly."

"And who are you to order me," quickly realizing that he had spoken disrespectfully he added, "My Lord? I am sorry, twas not my place. Gandalf would like you and your son to go to Rivendell for a council." He bowed once more to Aragorn then in turn to Arwen and Eldarian. He then quickly turned and hurried to the door.

"What is your name? And have we met before?" Aragorn asked him.

Eäráng turned around, "Eäráng, My Lord." he bowed one last time, quickly turned and exited. He grabbed his things only stopping to bow to the Captain hopped on Lightfoot and galloped off to find lodging for the night.

He found lodging at the Fire Side Inn. He quickly paid for a room. He walked through a crowd of men surrounding a woman, the only one in the bar. 'Men are disgusting, no love goes in them only lust' he thought. He walked into his room and opened the window to let in the cool night air.

He gave out a shrill whistle and then a falcon came in and landed on his shoulder. Then he hopped down onto the table. "Manke hama lle nae Tristan, mellonmin?" he questioned his bird. (Where have you been Tristan, my friend).

He looked into the mirror, which humans stared into for hours at a time so they could be perfect. And for what, they could never compare to the beauty of the Elvin Race. Eäráng looked into it now. He found himself saying the last thing he had heard Gandalf say. "It was your fault to begin with" he had said. How had it been his fault, he had done nothing, nothing at all, so why did he loose. That was it though he realized then. Because he had done nothing he lost his love to this man, and did nothing to get her back.

He clenched his fists and threw them down on the table. The bird shook a little but quickly recovered. Some dishes fell off of the table and shattered on the floor. Thousands of pieces were on the ground. He looked down at the broken pieces and saw his reflection, he saw....no....he couldn't....but he did, there were tears coming from his eyes, those eyes that so long betrayed his true emotions, those eyes that could kill a man if they held his gaze to long. How had they so easily succumbed to tears?

He lay down and fell asleep eyes open and still crying.

He awoke early the next morning, walked out of the inn and into the cobblestone street he let out another shrill whistle a little higher than the last and along the street came Lightfoot. He quickly grabbed his mane and swung up onto his back.

He hastened out of the city of Minis Tirinth and hurried towards Rivendell, to meet Gandalf the White and decide what to do about the fate of this world, this age, these lives. He went to Rivendell unexpectedly to find the one thing he had been missing. The one thing he needed most. Something to dedicate his life to again, and maybe a new home.

Well that's it, folks, I have already written chp. 2 so all I need is some reviews and I'll be perfectly happy to post the next chapter. I know that Eldar just sort of popping up is weird but I will explain that in the future chapter. Hope to here from you.


	2. The Journey to Rivendel

Well I didn't get to many reviews if u know what I mean but ohwell, here is the next chapter in my story.

If you read the first chp. U know all that crap.

Chp 2. The journey to Rivendel

Aragorn awoke early the next morning, not as early as Eäráng, but early enough. Eldarian awoke a few minutes later. He put on an old traveling cloak that once belonged to his father. He ate breakfast with his father. His mother Arwen Undomniel came down to bid them farewell. They went to the stable and saddled their horses.

They rode to the Captain of the Guard's home, so that Aragorn could leave instruction for Faramir to rule while he was gone. Faramir was surprised to see Aragorn clad in lowly garments. However this is how Eldarian had imagined his father to be. The man he saw in his fathers eyes, choking on this way of life, drowning in this city, his city. The man he saw in his fathers eyes was the man he wanted to be wild, and untamable. Faramir did not see this man, could not see this man. No one accept Eldarian could see this man. Because only he needed to, he needed to see his father in some other way than this man that did nothing, besides give orders.

"Eldarian, Eldarian! Let us go. We must ride swiftly," Aragorn spoke quickly. "Also you need not call me Aragorn, call me Strider." He turned his horse around and galloped off, quickly followed by his son.

They rode through the gate and across the planes towards Rivendell. They rode through Rohan and north to Rivendell.

One night, camping under some trees, Eldarian confronted his father. "Father?" he asked Aragorn. He nodded as to show that he had his attention. "Those stories you told be of the Dunedin, that was you was it not?"

Aragorn nodded then fell off to sleep.

They woke early the next morning and continued to Rivendell. Riding swiftly the passed Eäráng, who was proceeding slowly through the lands.

Eäráng found himself again staring into this river, as he had once before, long ago. Staring at his image. The way that the water rippled, making his image swirl. Everything fell away from him, his past, his hurts, everything that ever made him unhappy left him.

He awoke from his dream and continued towards Rivendell unknowingly having been passed by his "friends". He rode slowly towards Rivendell.

When he arrived Aragorn and Eldarain had already been there for 2 days. He jumped off his horse and ran to go find Gandalf.

"Who are you to so pass into my realm?" asked a voice all too familiar.

Eäráng turned and bowed low to Elrond, "I thought you sailed across the sea, Elrond. I see you have returned. I am Eäráng, a ranger, yet also an elf. Has Gandalf arrived?"

"No, Gandalf is not here, although, Aragorn and his son are. Would you like to see them?" asked Elrond who sees Gandalf about a day away.

"No thank you, Lord Elrond. I ask my leave." He answered then turned and walked away.

The next day Gandalf arrived early and quickly brought Eldar to a bed. Still not awoken from her deep slumber.

"Is Eäráng here yet?" Gandalf asked, "If so bring him to me."

A few minutes later Eäráng was found and brought to the room where Eldar rested. "What took you so long, you should have been here long before I." Gandalf motioned to the girl lying in the bed. "Is that the one who carries the Ring?" Gandalf nodded. "I expected it to be well, a man."

"You expect many things, but they don't happen," said Gandalf, again speaking in riddles.

He left Gandalf sitting their awaiting the council. A few days later, the council was held. There were many there. Representatives for Dwarves were Gloin son of Gimli, Gilith son of Gloin, and many others. For men there was Ister, Dethelian, Aragorn, and Eldarian. For Hobbits was Frodo, Drigger, and Merry Great-Grandson of Pippin. The only wizard present was Gandalf. There were many elves there Elrond and his two sons, Isthilius, Glorfindel, and Eäráng.

"I suppose most of you do not know each other, therefore we will introduce ourselves," said Elrond. "I am Elrond lord of Rivendell, this however I am sure you knew."

"I am Isthilius."

"I am Gandalf the White, or Mithrandir."

"I am Merry."

"I am Drigger, son of Sam, son of Sam, Son of Sam."

"I am Frodo."  
"I am Eldarian, son of Aragorn."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor.

"I am Dethelian."

"I am Ister."

"I am Gloin son of Gimli."

"I am Gilith son of Gloin."

It stopped at Eäráng. "And who are you?" Aragorn asked. Then everyone noticed another sitting with the Elves, "and you?"

"I am Eldar," she answered.

"I am Eäráng, My Lord," this time he spoke in mockery.

"Humble man, indeed. Not even a Ranger. So what do you make of yourself, Oh humble one?" Aragorn asked using the same tone as Eäráng.

"That is enough," Elrond commanded. "There are more important things in play. The One Ring was not destroyed; many gave their lives for this cause. And for what? Nothing. Many others have run from their true fates." At this Eäráng stood up.

"I am sorry, I must take my leave, I have no words to say. The same thing is going to be decided. Whomever goes on this quest I shall go with him." He turned away.

"You know he is right," said Elrond. "But how would he know, he wasn't present at that council."

"I told him of it Elrond." Said Gandalf.

"Ok, well who will take it, then, to Mordor?" Gandalf looked at Eldar, and she nodded.

"I will take it to Mordor, I will destroy it. But I ask for some companions," she stated.

"And companions you will have. Council dismissed. Me and Gandalf will decide who goes." Everyone got up, bowed to Lord Elrond, and left.

Well that's it I hope I get more reviews but hey I just enjoy writing. PLZZZZZZZZZZ review for my poor soul.


	3. Fate

**Summary**: If you read the first chp. you know the story

**Rating: Pg-13 **for language and other stuff

**Alternative Rating: **R for random

**Take Control**

**Chp.3: Fates**

'Others have run away from their true fates,' the words spun through his head over and over. He once again caught himself looking into the water. He had done this himself, no he had not, well yes. He replayed the scene in his mind. 'Promise me my son you will not go to Valinor, you will stay and claim the throne at my death,' his father had asked this of him some years before. "Of course father," he answered now, but it was too late. He had sailed across the sea and left his father and his kingdom behind. He had runaway just as Elrond said.

The surface of the water was disturbed. Rings were spreading through the water distorting the image of him and his surroundings. Everything he had ever done wrong in his life spilled out of him in tears. Thousands of ripples were in the water, 'What did I do to deserve this. Why do I cry like this I am an elf, I am strong. Elves hide their true feelings, where is my mask that hides who I truly am, where' he thought.

He was interrupted by a female voice, "Why do you cry, Eäráng? From what I have heard we elves do not need to cry. That we hide our true emotions."

"We do, I mean we are supposed to. How do you know my name?" he answered.

"I was at the council."

"Is it over already?" he wondered, "maybe I should have stayed."

"If you had not said what you did we would still be there, however I would rather still be there than have the knowledge of what I have to do," she said quietly.

"And what is that?" he asked this even though he knew the answer already.

"I must carry the Ring to Mordor and I do not know who will come with me."

"You are the outsider, I can not help you," he said almost sadly. Without once taking his eyes a way from the water. He heard her walk away up the steps to be alone. Just as he was now, and only then did he realize how much he hated it. He was always alone, even when there was someone there.

* * *

"Eldar, come forth," Elrond commanded. She came forward. "You will journey to Mordor with nine companions just as it happened long ago. Gandalf, come forth. You shall guide her to Mordor. King Aragorn, and Prince Eldarian shall be the two men to accompany you. Your friend Frodo, Drigger Dol, and Merry shall be the Hobbits. Gilith shall be the dwarf, and Eäráng you shall be the Elf."

"There is already an elf, an outsider at that. Why would you need me?" he asked not wanting to go on a journey with people he could not trust.

"You said earlier you would go on this journey with whomever, was to go. She is going, and also is the Hobbit you will have to go and your words," Elrond said.

"Fine I will go, whether it be against my will or not," he said, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can. Eldar, do you have any weapons?" Elrond answered.

"No," she said quietly not wanting anyone to hear.

"Follow me," he commanded. She followed him to the Hall of Remembrance.

* * *

They entered the Hall and went to a secret chamber that only Elrond, would have known of.

"These were once King Thranduil's, to be given to Prince Legolas, but he sailed away. You shall be given the responsibility of caring for them."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Eldar said, bowing. She took the bow and tested the string. It was strong this, this bow could shoot an arrow far. She picked up the two blades.

"Those blades are known as Exar and Thestas, the blades of Relathis himself," said Elrond admiring the skillfully crafted blades.

"I have never used any Blades before, but I can shoot a bow. So these would prove useless to me," she said sadly.

"I will have an elf teach you, someone good with a blade. Now who shall it be?" Elrond pondered, "Maybe Glorfindel."

"What about Eäráng, I am sure he would be happy to do it," said a voice in a dark corner.

"Eäráng is that you?" Elrond asked.

"Of course it is me," he said as if that was a stupid question, he continued, "If she is to be trusted with such a noble gift she might as well have the skills to use. I myself am quite skilled with knifes."

"Fine, you shall start immediately," said Elrond satisfied. He walked out of the room, not even stopping to ponder how Eäráng new where the room was.

"What are you up to? A few minutes ago you refused to journey with us just because of me. And now you say you want to help me out," she said trying not to get killed by this strange elf she knew she knew from somewhere.

"My reasons for helping me are my own. Now do you want to learn or not?" he said irritated she asked these questions.

"Fine," she answered. They walked out together, heading towards the training ground.

* * *

When they arrived Eäráng said, "You hold your knifes like this." He took his knifes and held them. "It is simple enough." Eldar held the knifes in the way shown.

They went through a few simple drills, which Eldar failed at miserably. She might say that she was distracted with her mind somewhere else. But she was not watching the blond elf twirling and stabbing.

"Maybe if you paid attention, you would actually get it right," Eäráng said half-laughing. But even after she started paying attention she still failed miserably.

Eäráng felt something he hadn't in a while. He felt happy. Happy watching this Other-Realmer trying to do these simple steps, and always failing.

After awhile they parted. Eäráng went to find Gandalf, while Eldar searched for solitude off in the forest.

* * *

"Gandalf, how did she get what I have worked for all of life? Why do they torment me by giving it away to someone who won't be able to use them like they should be," said Eäráng, not able to hide his anger.

"Because you ran away, my friend. And everyone thinks you are gone, and you are afraid to come back fearing having to claim the throne."

"I couldn't do it. Locked up like a king all day. I can not change like Aragorn did to fit that lifestyle. My heart must be free."

"That is not my decision, it is yours. Do what you will, I cannot ask for more." Gandalf stood up and left to go to his room.

As he did this Aragorn and Eldarian approached. "Elf," the king said. Eäráng lifted his eyes to meet the kings, showing that this man was nothing special here. They stared at each other, Grey eyes looking into blue. Those blue eyes, so cold, so heartless. You could see nothing in them, as the king had planned to. There was only one other pair of eyes that could do that, only one that could make him flinch away like that.

"Legolas?" he asked hoping that it was his old friend.

"No, Legolas sailed across the sea years ago, and to my knowledge is still there. However, I knew him. He was a good friend when we were young. I miss him dearly. Yes we look a like, even his father had us confused sometimes. He would sometimes hurry him off and lead my back to the castle," he laughed trying to make it more believable.

"A friend of his is a friend of mine," he said putting out his hand.

"That is nice, but you are no friend of mine. Sorry," he said lying once again, he was not sorry. His eyes still cold and unreadable. He got up and went off into the woods. Alone once more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from kedavra997 and Tonksinater, and yes Eldar is so cool and I will take time to explain in btw. one of the chp. However I won't post another chp. until I get 3 more reviews (at the least). Also much thx to Tonksinater for helping write the next chp. :-)


	4. Dreams, and a New Face

**Take Control**

**Chp. 4: Dreams, and a new Face**

Eldar sat, wedged between two tree roots. Soon after she sat down she slept. Tired from her exercises that day. She could still see the glee in Eärángs' eyes at her failed attempts. She dreamed of being perfect with her blades. And then defeating him in battle. She dreamt she was fighting an elf, the same elf who had taught her, but went by a different name, Legolas. This figure did not laugh when she failed. And comforted her while she cried. This was what she needed someone to help her. Each night she dreamed of him, and when she saw Eäráng at the council she hoped it was him.

She was awoken by soft steps, which had made one swift mistake by stepping on a twig. "Legolas?" she mumbled still half asleep. She jumped up, but lost her footing. She hit her head on the tree. Knowing next that she would hit the ground and black out she let out a scream.

Without breathing, Eäráng rushed to catch her. When she was safely in his arms he let out a breath, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Like waking up from a dream, he dropped her to the ground and quickly ran away.

* * *

She lay on the ground, trying to regain her thoughts. 'What just happened?' she wondered, 'I was dreaming then I woke up, and saw someone. Fell to the ground, but I was caught, but then they dropped me and ran off. Or had I dreamt that too.' She wondered about this for awhile.

She wandered alone through the forest. She was trying to find someone, anyone, to help her bear her burden. She knew no one would help an outsider willingly. She found her way to a stream, and stared into it.

Who was this elf that she saw. It wasn't her, no, it was someone she did not know. Yet she desperately needed to learn who she was, this elf in the water, her, her own self. But all she saw was a stranger, that's all she ever saw. No one in this world was familiar to her. Only Frodo, no he wasn't Frodo, he was Johnny. And even he was busy being Hobbit like, eating and smoking. She was alone in this dark world. Alone with a great burden and no one to help share it, no one to support her, she was alone, always alone.

* * *

Eäráng did not show up for practice after this. Eldar soon got lessons from Glorfindel. She became quite good and they soon left on there quest. On the way out of Rivendell Gandalf led them, followed by Eldar. Than Aragorn and Eldarain, Gilith followed next. The three Hobbits clumped together, and Eäráng brought up the rear.

The first night of camp they sat about and talked.

"The company seems to be very different, doesn't it Gandalf," Aragorn said. "The Hobbits still clump together, but the elf and dwarf aren't friends. The two men are quite close, but the ring-bearer has no friends, no gardener to look after her."

"I think the ring-bearer should have some friends, but you aren't rolling out the welcome wagon and neither is your son. The dwarf hates elves, and the elf has had bad experiences with friends. And the Hobbits are to...... well absorbed in their food," Gandalf said starting to laugh.

"I think that the elves might share a few words. I think they could become good friends," Aragorn put in sarcastically.

"Do not speak of me. I have my own reasons for what I do, so you can back off, human," he spat out. He got up and walked off into the woods.

Eldar looked around, she was at the edge of camp as far away from everyone else as possible. Aragorn was sleeping fitfully while his son was taking care of the fire. The dwarf was grumbling about elves in his sleep. The Hobbits slept close together near Eldarian, and she could not tell if Gandalf was sleeping. Eäráng was on the other side of camp, asleep. She drifted off to sleep as well.

They awoke early the next morning and continued on there journey. Over lands that were still evil and inhabited by Orcs. They stopped at mid-day, Aragorn and Gandalf talked.

"Any news from the Brown wizard?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.

"No, but his mind is clouded. He cannot be considered a friend. We must go through the mines again, Aragorn. I will be luckier this time, though I still fear for our companions," Gandalf said glancing around.

Eldarian approached Eldar. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"I notice your friend is not being your friend," he said trying to start conversation.

"What friend?" she replied coldly and walked off. This hurt Eldarian, he had taken a liking to the beautiful creature.

Eäráng had watched the conversation from afar silently wondering about Eldarian's motives at talking with the elf. Eäráng watched as Eldar made her silent way toward him. He wondered fleetingly if she knew that he was over here. Eldar stopped before him.

"You have no problem with eavesdropping do you?" she asked tartly. Eäráng stepped out from the shadows.

'How could you tell it was me?" he asked

"Hmmmm, let me think. Blonde hair, elfish bow wispy figure doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Eäráng snorted and watched Eldar's retreating figure with a smile on his face. Suddenly Eäráng heard a thump followed closely by a groan and a curse he had only heard used once, by an other realmer. He turned and gaped at the teen laying face down on the ground. She sat up took one look at him and shook her head vigorously. "I'm not seeing an amazingly hot elf. I'm not seeins' an elf. There is no such thing as elves." Her eyes were tightly closed and she had her hands over her ears.

"My friend, are you all right?"

The girl's eyes flew open. "Oh no now they're talking" she moaned. "Why can't they leave me alone!!!!!!!!" she practically screamed the last part.

"Hush my friend. You have only stumbled upon a traveler's camp"

"A traveler's camp?" by now she was screaming. "Oh god now they are actually trying to comfort me!!! Leave me the hell alone!!!!"

Eäráng stared at her.

"My friend, I don't know why you are so upset, but please let us help you"

"Help me?" the girl whispered. "How can you help me you not even real!!" At that she pulled out an elfish knife and launched herself at him.

Eäráng easily dodged her attack, grabbing the wrist that held the knife at the same time.

The knife was familiar, to familiar. "Finwe Carniser," the girl paused her struggles.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"This knife, it belongs to Finwe Carniser am I right?"

"No it belongs to my father Jack Sampson."

"They are one in the same. May I inquire as to your name?'

"If you're wondering what my name is its Avera. Avera Sampson."

"Luthien?" his eyes widened. "It can't be you, you, you're old!"

Luthien's hand contacted his face with a ringing sound.

"Eäráng are you out here?' Gandalf called.

"Back here." Eäráng called. Still holding on to Luthien's wrist. Gandalf walked over to

Eäráng glancing at Luthien.

"Who is this?" he asked sharply.

"My name s Avera and I would like it very much if you would tell this elf to let the hell go of my wrist.

"Luthien?" Gandalf whispered wrapping Luthien in a tight hug.

"Let the hell go of me old man!!!!" Luthien screamed. At this Eäráng started laughing.

"What is this?" asked Eldar, who had heard the girl screaming.

"An old friend's daughter," stated Eäráng.

"Uhuh, seems to be an outsider to me. And of course you take kindly to her," she said sarcastically. She turned to walk off.

"Eldar, wait," Eäráng said, "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" she said sternly, and continued to walk into the woods.

"Eldar, get back here this instant!" Gandalf commanded, she turned around and walked back. "Perhaps you two know each other?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes, I know her," she said not really caring.

"You do?!?!?!?" she asked quite surprised. "Well who the hell are you?"

"I am Eldar, an elf," she said quietly.

"An outsider!" Eäráng spat.

"This sounds jus like a story my ada woulda told me," Luthien stated.

"Really?" said Gandalf, "That's very ahhhhhh... interesting," he said half laughing.

"Why the hell da ya'll keep callin' me Lou.....ah..the...aan? Wait...uhhhh..... hehheh.... Whats my name again," she asked.

Gandalf and Eäráng just start laughing, while Eldar walked back to camp, seeking comfort in the only person she knew would offer it to her.

Before she could reach Eldarian however, she was mobbed by Luthien. "Lizzy Lizzy I remember I remember! I was getting ready to star in a play when I tripped down the steps. I must've been knocked out so this is just a dream and I guess while I'm here I might as well enjoy myself"

"my name is not lizzy it is Eldar and until you prove yourself worthy it will remain my name" Luthien huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"fine be that way!" she said exasperated. Just then Eäráng and Gandalf walked into the clearing. They looked in interest at a fuming Luthien and a mildly exasperated Eldar. Eldar changed her mind and walked over to sit with the Hobbits.

"Oi, Eldar," Frodo said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oi, Frodo," she said, she smiled at the old friendship between them.

"What all dat scremin' bout back in da woods?" Frodo asked.

"Eäráng and Gandalf saw an old friend," she spat out the other elf's name.

Gandalf was happy to see the old friends reunited. He could hear them laughing happily. He looked over at Eäráng and saw his face wrench, he could see the aching in his old friend's heart, although he was quite sure Eäráng had no idea why he was upset.

A giggle woke Eäráng out of his reverie. "What are you laughing at Luthien?"

"You should see yourself. All goo-goo eyed and everything. You're practically drooling."

Eäráng made to hit her but she ducked and walked away laughing. In the distance he also heard Gandalf laughing at him. He spat on the ground and walked off into the woods.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews from Tonksinater and Kedavre997 and lupin-lover887. Eldar is sorta stuck up in this chp., but I mean how would you feel if you were all alone, in a new world?!?!?!?! Cept Frodo, and the new Frodo is cool, instead of always drooling. Anyways, I will update when I have a total of 9 not 8 but 9 or more reviews (More is always good). Love ya.


	5. Pride Lost to Jealousy

A/N: Right oh, thanks again to tonksinater (I hope I spelled that right) for helping me right this chp. and the last).

**Take Control**

**Chp. 5: Pride lost to jealousy**

That night, during Eldar's watch, she and Frodo were talking in low voices. Every once in awhile they would laugh at what the other had said. After awhile, Eldarian came over and joined them, joining in on there laughter. Eäráng watch them from the edge of camp, crouching in the shadows.

'Look how happy they are,' Eäráng thought. 'How I wish I could go join them. To take his place in.. no I do not.' "NO!!!!" he screamed. The others woke with a start and came running to him, but by the time they got there he had disappeared. Little did they know that he had quickly climbed a tree to continue his thoughts. 'I hate being alone, and when they come to see what is wrong you run. You could have comfort, could be healed, but instead you run away. Always I run away.'

* * *

Luthien ran up the tree and sat on the branch below Legolas.

"Getten' a bit jealous aren't we Legolas?" she said half laughing.

He fall out of the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thump. Luthien, laughing at this, fell out of the tree as well, but landed gracefully on her feet.

Then Eäráng heard someone coming towards them. "Be quiet," he hissed. At this Luthiens laughing stopped and she listened as well.

Eäráng ran back to camp to get his bow.

In the meantime and Orc had approached Luthien.

"Your ugly and you smell bad," she sad rather disgusted and holding her nose, "You could use a shower."

The Orc looked at her for a moment, then let out a cry of rage and launched himself at her. The Orc swung wide and she laughed, a cold sound, "And you're stupid too!"

* * *

Eäráng had run back to camp, and quickly roused the others. All except Eldar, for he was a bit reluctant to touch her fearing she might ring his neck. He grabbed his bow and ran back to where he had heard the noise.

Frodo woke his friend, and they grabbed their weapons, and headed towards the battle.

Eäráng arrived just in time to see Luthien put her knife through the Orc. She pulled back the blade and got ready to defend herself from another attack.

She could see one rushing at her, but as it reached her it was dead. She looked around and saw Eäráng had shot it in the head.

Eäráng stared at her while she slew another beast. "What ain't ya ever seen a girl fight a'fore?" she asked him.

He nodded his head and smiled as he saw Eldar trying to use his father's blades in his mind.

But as he saw this Eldar arrived on the scene she slew an orc that was about to kill Eäráng, using her blades skillfully.

"Thanks for that," he managed to say. She just nodded and rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

Luthien was surrounded by ten orcs. She just smiled and said, "You orcs are stupid, and ya'll will burn in Hell for it."

Two orcs launched themselves at her. She dodged the first ones attack. She flipped and pushed off the second orcs stomach. While in the air she took out her dagger, then landed on the other side of the first orc. She rammed her knife into the orc. Then she tried to pull her knife out, but it was stuck. She kicked him to the ground, leaving her knife free.

She quickly took out the other orcs and ran to help the others. By the time she got there all the orcs were dead. She vomited once she saw the dead orcs on the ground. She fell to the ground, sobbing silently.

"Is everyone ok?" Eäráng asked, "besides her...... I take it she doesn't like blood."

Gandalf looked around, "Everyone seems fine."

"Except for the fact that one of us is missing yes, it is ok. But considering the one missing is Eldar, no we have all failed," said Eldarain, rather upset by the she-elf not being present.

"What are you talking about?" asked someone from behind him. He turned around and saw Eldar, just standing there looking at him.

Everyone else started laughing.

"It seems you survived your first battle," said Gandalf still laughing.

"Pure luck," Legolas spat out.

"Next time maybe she shouldn't save yore ass, when yore' mind is somewhere else thinkn' bout'............" Luthien said, feeling much better with all the laughter. She stopped when she saw the look on Eäráng's face, she started laughing, half smiling remembering what he was thinking about than, and half angry because Luthien had just pushed him a little bit too far out of his comfort-zone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, but everyone could see that he was quite frustrated and upset.

"Alright hahahaha, alright, haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, however she didn't sound very sorry. She fell over on the ground, and was rolling with laughter. Eäráng kicked her in the gut. "Owwwwwwww, what was that for?" she said rubbing her side, "that hurt."

"Good," Eäráng said walking off into the woods.

"Eäráng get back here, we are leaving now," Gandalf commanded. He turned around and came back.

"Fine, just keep Luthien away from me," he begged in a pleading tone.

"Alright," Gandalf agreed. They changed the order that they walked in. Gandalf led, Eäráng followed him, Frodo, Eldar, and Eldarian walked together. Then Merry and Drigger, Gilith followed them. Luthien was second to last due to Eäráng pleading, she thought that was funny. Aragorn brought up the rear.

"What were you thinking about, Eäráng You seemed to enjoy it whatever it was. I have not seen you smile in awhile," Gandalf asked, lowering his voice and sort of in a half laugh, continued, "Even if it was twisted with anger, I am surprised he didn't kill her."

"So am I, Gandalf," said Eäráng, feeling a bit flustered about the subject.

* * *

They approached the place where there was once a deep lake, but had long since dried up.

"Eldar, come here," Gandalf commanded. She walked past Eäráng, and approached Gandalf.

"Yes?" she asked wondering why he had called her.

"These are the walls of Moria, long ago we came through here."

"Oh, I know," she interrupted him.

"You know, how would you know your from the other realm?" Gandalf wondered.

"We have Frodos book in our realm," she answered.

"Really? That's interesting," he said still wondering how Frodos book had come to cross between the realms.

Gandalf walked towards the wall. "The two trees are gone, we forgot that. Maybe there are still two holes for the roots," he said, "everyone look for two holes."

They spread out and looked for two holes. Gilith went about tapping the walls with his ax. However Eldar found the holes and quickly revealed the doors. Then she said the word "Mellon" and the door opened.

"Read the book indeed. You prove more useful than we thought," Gandalf congratulated her. Eäráng whispered something under his breath, clearly Elfish, but unintelligible nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N** Alrighty folks. I am soooooo sorry about not updating for sooo long, however, I have an excuse, I was out of town, then lost acces to the computer it was saved on. Anyways thanks to all who reviewed (don't remember all who did, but you know who you are). ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT CHP. WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, cause I am sorta dry at the moment, heehee.


End file.
